


S5: Even - Episode Four

by XioNin



Series: Sesong 5: EVEN [4]
Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Discussions about, Homophobia, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-22 13:27:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11968365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XioNin/pseuds/XioNin
Summary: Interviewer: Now we’ve gotten a little Isak and Even clip this season (4) too. But is there something you feel is missing, is there something you’d wish to tell?Henrik Holm: Through the character Even? Oh my god Even is such a complex character that he should have had his own season. But, now there wont be any more seasons. So I still feel there’s a lot Even could have told, and a lot he could have taught others. Through his story. So of course. I’m sure I could have played this character for years. But it’s weird that it’s over.I agree, Henrik. This is for you...Follow the official SPOTIFY playlistHERE.





	1. Basically

**Author's Note:**

> This is my SKAM season five, with Even as the main. Each episode will be presented as a "complete" story. In other words, a new episode = a new story in the series. To follow the season, be sure bookmark the series as well as the individual stories.
> 
> Updates will be made with the same irregularity as the original show, and will consist of text messages (shown as images), the occasional SM post, and - of course - actual clips. Clips will be posted in script format. I'll make the scripts as authentic as I can, but they won't get too technical. I don't want them to overshadow the story itself.
> 
> Enjoy! Alt er love.


	2. 420




	3. Familie

SKAM – SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FOUR

CLIP ONE: “FAMILIE”

AIR DATE: 02.09.17

Written by Xio

TITLE CARD: **Lordag 15.15**

MUSIC [September by Gabrielle]

EXTERIOR – OSLO – PEDESTRIAN SIDEWALK IN A RESIDENTIAL AREA - - LATE-AFTERNOON

Shot opens on EVEN and ISAK as we follow them down a pathway. Our view is of their backs as they hold hands, swinging their arms a little as they walk.

CUT TO…

Front view of the pair walking and chatting. They look quite happy, sharing smiles as they chat.

QUICK CUTS:

  * VIEW OF THE STREET
  * CARS PASSING
  * OTHER PEOPLE WALKING



A woman with a stroller passes our couple. We notice as she subtly steers the baby’s stroller in a wide arc around EVEN AND ISAK, giving them a disapproving look.

EVEN and ISAK notice this. EVEN drops ISAK'S hand as they stop in the middle of the sidewalk and share a look of disbelief as the woman passes.

EVEN seems to wait to react, gauging ISAK’s mood after the slight.

ISAK just shakes his head and laughs. He grabs EVEN’s hand and pulls him along.

EVEN breaks out into a bright smile and pulls ISAK in to kiss his cheek, which makes ISAK’s face go red.

CUT TO…

INTERIOR – NÆSHEIM FAMILY HOME - - ENTRANCE

EVEN and ISAK walk through the door of EVEN’s family home. We are watching a direct parallel to the first time EVEN brought ISAK over.

As they remove their shoes, EVEN calls out.

EVEN:  
Hello?

ANJA:  
[Enters the hall, all smiles.]  
Hello, boys! You’re right on time.

She leans up to kiss EVEN’s cheeks and then hastily moves him aside to get to ISAK.

ANJA:  
[Beaming]  
There he is! My other son.

Surprised ISAK looks questioningly at EVEN who just winks at him.

ANJA pulls ISAK into a fierce hug as EVEN smiles at the spectacle.

ISAK hugs her back tightly, closing his eyes as he bends down to rest his chin on her shoulder. Despite his silent protest, we can see that he likes EVEN’s mom very much.

Leaning back, ANJA squeezes ISAK’s arms.

ANJA:  
You’re so thin, Isak. Are you eating?

EVEN:  
[Laughing.]  
Mom. Don’t start.

ANJA:  
[Ignoring EVEN.]  
And what on earth did you to to your hair?

ANJA looks genuinely stricken as she reaches up to run her hand over ISAK’s hair.

It has grown out about an inch since he got it cut.

EVEN:  
Mom…

ANJA:  
It was so lovely, though. Those curls. Girls would kill for those curls of yours.  
[She grabs ISAK’s face between her hands.]  
Tell me you’ll let them grow back.

ISAK is blushing like crazy, but grinning. He puts his hands on ANJA’s shoulders.

ISAK:  
I promise, they’re coming back. Otherwise my head will be freezing all winter.

ANJA laughs and pats his cheeks, releasing him.

GEIR walks into frame, passing through to the kitchen.

GEIR:  
Anja, at least let them come in from the hallway.

ANJA:  
Fine, fine.

ANJA grabs ISAK’s hand and pulls him along.

ISAK:  
Hi, Geir.

GEIR:  
[Nods barely.]  
Isak. Beer?

ISAK:  
[Smiles.]  
Yes, please.

EVEN follows GEIR into the kitchen.

EVEN:  
I’ll get it.

EVEN opens the door to the fridge and takes out a bottle, handing it to GEIR. He reaches back in and grabs two more.

GEIR:  
[Taking a drink, his eyes on the bottles in EVEN's hand.]  
Your mother hates beer.

EVEN closes the door to the fridge and grabs the bottle opener on the counter.

EVEN:  
It’s not for her.

GEIR:  
[Pauses.]  
It better not be for you.

EVEN snorts and turns his back on GEIR.

CAMERA follows him into the dining area where ANJA has laid out a spread of food.

EVEN:  
Wow, mom. How many people were you expecting?

ANJA:  
It’s not a lot, really. You’re both growing boys, you need to eat.

ISAK:  
If Even grows any more, he’ll need to cut a notch into our front door or he’ll hit his head.  
[Takes the offered bottle from EVEN.]  
Skål.

EVEN:  
Skål.

EVEN and ISAK clink bottles and take a synchronous sip.

Behind ISAK, GEIR watches, disapproval all over his face.

EVEN’s gaze moves up to GEIR’s and EVEN downs half of his bottle of beer in open defiance.

GEIR’s lips thin.

ISAK and ANJA are oblivious to the tension between the other two men.

EVEN:  
[To ANJA.]  
We brought that German Potato Salad that you love.

ANJA:  
[Eyes lighting up.]  
Oh! Did you make it yourself, Even?

EVEN:  
[Smug.]  
I did.

EVEN sets his bottle down and reaches for his backpack. Opening it, he pulls out a bowl with a lid and hands it to his mother.

EVEN:  
Isak helped.

ISAK:  
[Swallows the sip he just took.]  
All I did was make bacon.

EVEN:  
[Grins at ISAK.]  
It’s a very important step, baby.

EVEN leans over and kisses ISAK on the cheek, right in front of GEIR. It’s an obvious display, and we see GEIR react.

By now, we have a clear idea of GEIR’s opinion of EVEN’s life choices.

While EVEN and ISAK help ANJA uncover the food, we see GEIR take EVEN’s beer and walk back toward the kitchen.

EVEN notices.

EVEN:  
I’ll get some napkins.  
[To ANJA.]  
Mom, would you like a glass of wine?

ANJA:  
[Smiles at him.]  
That would be lovely, thank you dear.

EVEN:  
[To ISAK.]  
Another beer, babe?

ISAK:  
[Raising his bottle.]  
Nope, I’m good.

CUT TO…

INTERIOR – KITCHEN

GEIR’s back is to us as EVEN enters the kitchen. GEIR is pouring EVEN’s beer down the drain in the sink.

EVEN goes over to a small wine rack and removes a bottle, keeping his eyes on GEIR.

Hearing the movement, GEIR turns around.

Keeping his eyes on his stepfather, EVEN picks up a corkscrew and starts to open the bottle of wine.

GEIR:  
[Eyes narrowing.]  
Does Dr. Svindal know you’re self-medicating?

EVEN:  
[Huffs out a bitter laugh.]  
It’s one beer. Half of one, thanks to you.

GEIR:  
[Gesturing to the wine.]  
And that?

EVEN:  
Is for mom.

GEIR:  
[Accepts this.]  
Still, you shouldn’t be drinking. That’s how you ended up in custody last Christmas.

EVEN:  
No, it isn’t. Okay, it was part of it, yeah, but…  
Anyway, Markus said it’s okay for me to have a beer or two on the weekend.

GEIR:  
Markus?

EVEN:  
Besides, I’m pretty good at keeping myself in check now. And Isak helps, he-

GEIR:  
[A little louder.]  
Markus?

EVEN:  
[Stops what he’s doing.]  
Dr. Svindal.

GEIR:  
You’re operating on a first-name  basis now?

EVEN:  
[Shrinking a little.]  
He...he said if I-

GEIR:  
[Interrupting him again.]  
Do you buddies grab a beer together and talk about your issues?

EVEN shuts his mouth and takes a deep breath through his nose. It is an obvious attempt at keeping his anger at bay.

EVEN:  
_Dr. Svindal_ allows me to use his first name because it’s easier for me.

GEIR:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
Amateur. It’s not supposed to be easy for you. Or comfortable. Or whatever the hell else. You have to put in hard work, Even, if you want anything resembling a normal life.

EVEN:  
[Snaps.]  
You think I don’t know that?

He’s visibly upset and we see GEIR take note of it, as if EVEN is proving his point.

EVEN:  
[Sighs and sets the bottle down.]  
[Quieter now.]  
It is hard work, Geir. It’s fucking hard work, I know that. But you seem dead set against anything that will make it…that will give me some reason to…to get out of bed.

Frustrated, EVEN leans both hands against the counter and hangs his head.

EVEN:  
[His voice is small.]  
Why are you like this?

GEIR:  
[Scoffs.]  
Oh please, Even. You act like I’m some evil stepfather and you’re a modern Cinderella. No one is out to get you.

EVEN:  
It sure feels like it sometimes.

GEIR:  
Why? Because I don’t think you should drink? Because I think it’s a colossally stupid idea for you to shack up with a _kid_ that you’ve known for less than a year? Forget the whole thing about you allegedly being gay now.

EVEN laughs to himself.

EVEN:  
[Under his breath.]  
I’m not even going to touch that one.

GEIR:  
I’m going to have a chat with _Markus_.

EVEN:  
[Angry.]  
[Straightens and turns to GEIR.]  
Don’t! Just…don’t. God, why can’t you stay out of my care?

GEIR:  
[Incredulous.]  
You think I treat you like a kid. Is that it?

EVEN glares at him.

GEIR:  
Stop acting like one. Grow up, for fuck’s sake.

EVEN:  
[Shaking his head with disbelief.]  
What does _growing up_ look like to you?

ANJA and ISAK enter the kitchen, apparently in the middle of a pleasant conversation. They both slow down when they walk into the wall of tension in the room.

ANJA looks between GEIR and EVEN, her smile like glass.

ISAK moves to EVEN’s side.

EVEN turns to him, breaking his stare-off with GEIR. He drops his eyes.

ISAK:  
[Softly to EVEN.]  
Everything okay?

EVEN just nods. His face and neck are red as he grips the edge of the counter. He’s clearly trying to hide his discomfort from his mother. And failing.

EVEN:  
Yeah, everything's fine.

ISAK runs a hand down EVEN’s arm, his face full of concern.

GEIR’s narrowed eyes watch EVEN and ISAK. We can see the wheels turning in his mind.

ANJA picks up the bottle of wine.

ANJA:  
[To EVEN.]  
Good choice, sweetheart.

EVEN:  
[To ANJA, though he doesn’t look at her.]  
You really liked it last time.

ANJA:  
[Smiling at EVEN as she nudges his hip with hers.]  
As I recall, we both did. Grab two glasses.

ANJA walks back toward the hall, taking the bottle with her. She stops and turns to look over her shoulder.

ANJA:  
[To GEIR.]  
Did you want some wine, dear? Or are you sticking with that skunky beer?

GEIR:  
[Grins at her.]  
Just the beer, love.

ANJA:  
[Smiles sweetly at GEIR as she speaks, but there's an edge in her voice.]  
Just the two glasses then, Even. One for you and one for me.

 

ANJA looks at EVEN who appears a little stunned. She winks at him.  
EVEN smiles back, his eyes shine with gratitude.

ANJA:  
We know how much our Isak hates wine.


	4. Nights




	5. Nightlight

SKAM – SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FOUR

CLIP TWO: “NIGHTLIGHT”

AIR DATE: 3 SEPTEMBER 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – EVEN AND ISAK’S KITCHEN - - LATE NIGHT

MUSIC [Nights by Frank Ocean]

TITLE CARD: **Sondag 03.13**

Shot opens on EVEN sitting at the window in their kitchen. It’s late at night, dark outside, but EVEN shows no sign of fatigue. He’s fully dressed, in sweats, and wearing earbuds which are plugged into his phone.

His expression is intense as he listens to the song, which we hear full volume. He’s staring at a light on the street corner. Fixated on it as the lyrics pour into his ears.

_Know them boys wanna see me broke down and shit_

_Bummed out and shit, stressed out and shit_

_That's every day shit_

_Shut the fuck up I don’t want your conversation_

_Rolling marijuana that's a cheap vacation_

_My everyday shit, every night shit, my every day shit_

_Every night shit_

CUT TO…

CAMERA angle is from outside the window. It’s relatively quiet on the street. We see EVEN sitting in the dimly lit kitchen.

_All my night, been ready from you all my night_

_Been waiting on you all my night_

_All my life, you've been missing all my night_

_I'll buzz you in just get me know when you outside_

_Every night fucks every day up_

_Every day patches the night up_

A light goes on in the other window, EVEN and ISAK’s living/sleeping area.

CUT TO…

Shot is of EVEN’s back as the song continues.

A hand enters the frame, landing on EVEN’s shoulder and he startles.

EVEN removes the earbuds. And shoves his phone into his pocket.

CUT TO…

Shot of EVEN and ISAK. ISAK is wearing a t-shirt and pajama bottoms.

ISAK:  
Can’t sleep?

EVEN:  
[Smiles and curves his hand around ISAK’s waist, pulling him in.]  
Just a lot on my mind.

ISAK leans down to kiss EVEN.

EVEN keeps his eyes closed for a few beats after the kiss ends, savouring it.

ISAK:  
[Still sleepy.]  
Everything okay?

EVEN:  
Yeah, just work and…school. The stuff with Geir.

ISAK:  
[Runs his hand through EVEN’s hair.]  
It is a lot.  
[Searches EVEN’s face.]  
Feeling overwhelmed?

EVEN:  
[Shakes his head.]  
Nah. Just normal wear and tear.

ISAK:  
[Nods.]  
Mmm. Still, you need sleep.  
[Hesitates.]  
You haven’t…uh…been sleeping so well.

EVEN:  
[Guilty smirk.]  
Noticed that?

ISAK:  
Yeah. Trying hard not to worry, Even.  
[Hesitates.]  
You’d…you’d tell me, or someone, if…uh…if-

EVEN:  
[Fixing his eyes in ISAK’s, his expression fierce.]  
I’m _okay_ , baby. I promise. I’m actually…feeling good about things.  
Sorting things out. Old shit. Feels good.

ISAK:  
[Smiles, kisses EVEN's cheek.]  
That’s good. Great. You still need to sleep.

EVEN:  
[Standing.]  
You’re right. Let’s go to bed.

ISAK takes EVEN’s hand and leads him toward the other room.

EVEN:  
Maybe you need to wear me out a bit?

ISAK:  
[Stops and turns around, linking his hands behind EVEN’s neck.]  
Hey, if that’s what it takes? I’m willing to make the sacrifice.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling as he winds his arms around ISAK’s waist.]  
Is it such a hardship?

ISAK:  
[Nuzzling and nibbling at EVEN’s neck.]  
So…fucking...hard…

EVEN laughs and reaches out to flick off the light switch.

CUT TO BLACK  


 

 


	6. It's Done




	7. Progress




	8. Alt Er Ikke Okay

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FOUR

CLIP THREE: “ALT ER IKKE OKAY”

AIR DATE: 05.09.17

Written by Xio

EXTERIOR – NISSEN YARD - - MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Tirsdag 15:13**

Shot opens on members of the boy squad as they hang out on the benches. MAHDI and MAGNUS sit on a table, while EVEN stands next to them. The chat seems to be mostly MAGNUS talking to MAHDI while EVEN listens. We are dropped into the middle of a heavy conversation.

MAHDI:  
Wow, bro. That’s rough.

MAGNUS:  
[Runs a hand through his hair.]  
Yeah, I don’t get it. She was fine Sunday and yesterday. Then this morning, she just…ignored me when I said hello.  
[To EVEN.]  
Is that normal?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Well, I think it’s normal for emotions to kinda be all over the place, if that’s what you mean.

MAGNUS:  
[Sighs heavily.]  
I don’t understand chicks.

JONAS approaches with ISAK in tow.

JONAS:  
[Greeting MAHDI and MAGNUS with high-fives and fist-bumps.]  
No one does, not even chicks themselves. Is this about Vilde?

MAGNUS nods.

ISAK greets the boys and walks up to EVEN, a smile on his lips.

EVEN:  
[Smiles, his eyes soft.]  
Halla.

EVEN leans into ISAK and they share a soft kiss.

ISAK:  
Halla. How was work?

EVEN:  
[Nods and runs his hand down ISAK’s back.]  
Fine.

MAGNUS watches them with open envy.

ISAK:  
[To MAGNUS.]  
Can’t help you with the chick thing, Magnus, but Vilde isn’t your typical girl anyway. What’s she done now?

MAGNUS:  
[Sighing heavily.]  
She seemed totally fine when I left her house on Sunday. We hugged and I thought we were, you know, gonna be okay. Friends and stuff. She even smiled at me yesterday.

EVEN:  
Give her some time. This was all your idea, remember. The split.

JONAS:  
Yeah, bro. She might just need time to adjust.

MAGNUS:  
[Nodding while he thinks.]  
Yeah, I guess.  
[Brightens.]  
Anyway, I know it’s only Tuesday, but do we have plans for Friday yet?

ISAK:  
[Smirking.]  
Ready to prowl already?

MAGNUS:  
[Glances at EVEN.]  
Well…sort of. I just want to see what’s out there.  
[To EVEN.]  
Any advice? Like, how to start? Do I…approach someone?

All of the boys look at EVEN.

ISAK frowns, confused.

EVEN:  
[Hedging.]  
I don’t know, Magnus. Just…be yourself. Do whatever you did before. But don’t rush into anything. There’s no rush, right?

MAGNUS:  
[Practically bouncing.]  
No, I know, but…like, I really want to…try. Stuff. You know?

MAHDI:  
Bro, what are you talking about?

JONAS:  
Did we miss part of this convo?

ISAK looks at EVEN quizzically.

MAGNUS:  
[Looking at EVEN while he speaks. Grinning.]  
Well…okay, so…I have something to tell you guys.

ISAK:  
[Laughing.]  
We already know you’re into sado, you freak.

MAHDI laughs.

JONAS isn’t laughing. He eyes EVEN closely, then MAGNUS.

JONAS:  
Mags. Are you…coming out to us?

MAGNUS:  
[Eyes wide.]  
Shit. Does it show? Do I give off gay vibes now?

The group falls silent. MAHDI, ISAK, and JONAS look around at one another, all perplexed.

EVEN closes his eyes and shakes his head.

EVEN:  
Magnus…

MAGNUS:  
Faen, do I?  
[Grins wide.]  
I do, don’t I?  
[To ISAK.]  
Do you suddenly want to bang me now?

ISAK:  
[Recoils, scowling.]  
Faen. No! What the fuck, Magnus? What are you even saying?

MAGNUS:  
[Deflates.]  
[To EVEN.]  
Am I not doing it right?

JONAS:  
[Holding his head with confusion.]  
Magnus. Back up. What are you talking about?

MAGNUS:  
Okay, so…I think I might be bisexual. Or pansexual.  
[Smiles.]  
Like Even.

The three boys’ gazes bounce between MAGNUS and EVEN, mouths hanging open, stunned.

EVEN closes his eyes again and shakes his head, chuckling.

MAGNUS:  
I had a talk with Even and realized I needed to end things with Vilde. I mean, it wasn’t working out anyway, but this was sort of the last straw. That I was already thinking about exploring my options. That’s not a good sign, right? When you’re thinking of what it might be like with someone else? Kinda hoping for it?

MAHDI:  
[Still confused.]  
Someone like another _guy_?

MAGNUS:  
[Shrugs.]  
Maybe. Or a girl. But I kinda want to see if this guy thing works for me or if it’s just, you know…  
[Waves his hand in the air.]

ISAK:  
What. The. Fuck?  
[To EVEN.]  
You knew about this?

EVEN:  
[Sheepish, but smiling.]  
Mags came to me for a bit of advice.

ISAK:  
[Insulted.]  
And you didn’t tell me?  
[To MAGNUS.]  
And why Even? You could have talked to me.

MAGNUS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
No offense, Isak, but you’re still new to this whole gay thing.

ISAK:  
[Offended.]  
What?

MAGNUS:  
And Even is just…cooler about this stuff. Relationships. He knows more. He’s _had_ more.

JONAS:  
Well, he’s not wrong. But still…  
[To MAGNUS.]  
You think you might be bi?

MAGNUS:  
[Grinning like he won the lottery.]  
[Nodding furiously.]  
Yeah. I totally think I am.

MAHDI:  
[Disbelieving.]  
Is there something in the water at this school?

JONAS:  
[Laughs but clasps MAGNUS on the shoulder.]  
Well, man, if that’s who you are then we’re here for you. Right, gutta?

MAHDI:  
[Grins, dimples on display.]  
Of course. It’s just…well, I was going to say it’s a surprise, but it isn’t really.

ISAK:  
[Looks at MAHDI like he’s grown a second head.]  
It’s not?

MAHDI:  
Nah, bro. If anyone I know is open to just about anything, it’s Magnus.  
It’s all chill. Good on you for wanting to figure your shit out.

JONAS:  
[Nods.]  
And for letting Vilde down easy.

EVEN rubs MAGNUS’ back reassuringly.

MAGNUS spots VILDE across the yard.

EVEN turns to follow his line of sight.

VILDE stands in a group that includes CHRIS, SARA, SANA, and NOORA. Watching MAGNUS and EVEN, she gestures toward the boys then says something to the girls, who all turn to look at them. Then back at VILDE, who drops her chin. The other girls pet her, comforting her, except for SANA who is watching EVEN, her brow scrunched.

EVEN lifts his chin to greet her and she smiles back, though she’s still frowning.

MAGNUS:  
Vilde looks so sad. I don’t get it. She was so…well, okay, not _happy_ , but not hurt. She seemed so chill about it. Like, relieved.  
[Voice quieter.]  
I didn’t mean to hurt her.

JONAS:  
[Squeezing MAGNUS’ shoulder.]  
You did the right thing. She’ll be okay.

ISAK:  
You’re still her friend, right?

MAGNUS:  
[Nodding, watching her.]  
Of course. Always.

EVEN:  
Jonas is right. You guys’ll be okay.

EVEN puts an arm around ISAK’s shoulder, leaning in to place a kiss at his temple.

MAGNUS:  
[Still watching VILDE.]  
Hope so.

All the boys reassure him except for ISAK who is looking up at EVEN. His expression somewhere between curiosity and concern.

 


	9. Receipts




	10. Footnotes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please check the tags before continuing.

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FOUR

CLIP FOUR: “FOOTNOTES”

AIR DATE: 06.09.17

Written by Xio

INTERIOR – UiO STUDENT CANTINA – MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Onsdag 13.45**

Shot opens on a busy cafeteria. Tables crowded with students, the room is a cacophony of conversation and dining sounds.

QUICK CUTS:

  * GROUP OF GIRLS EATING AND LAUGHING
  * ONE GUY EATING A SANDWICH WITH ONE HAND, A BOOK IN THE OTHER.
  * A COUPLE MAKING OUT BY A DOOR, OBLIVIOUS TO THE REST OF THE WORLD



CUT TO…

EVEN sits at a table in a far corner of the room. It’s an alcove set behind a half wall, next to the windows. Very isolated area in such a large, open space. A half-eaten cheese toastie lays forgotten on a small plate next to his open laptop, which we see from the back. Earbuds in his ears, EVEN stares intently at the screen.

SOUND – MUSIC [Mary by Supergrass] plays over the ambient noise. The room is loud.

CAMERA – Shot is now over EVEN’S shoulder and we are in his POV.

SOUND – Room is now muffled, all we really hear is the music.

LYRIC:  
_I tell you stories that you won't understand_  
 _I'll have you eating from the palm of my hand._  
 _I'm gonna push you further into my dream._  
 _The back of every head holds something obscene._

EVEN’s earbuds are plugged into his laptop. He’s watching _Spartacus,_ frowning and jotting down notes in a notebook.

Someone walks up to the table and stands behind EVEN, but we only see them from the waist down. The person puts their hand between our view and the screen, waving it in front of EVEN’s face.

CAMERA – Shot is now of EVEN as he looks up. His expression morphs from confusion to annoyance to apprehension. We see him hit a key on the laptop.

SOUND – The noise in the room rushes in on us as EVEN removes his headphones.

CAMERA – Shot is now of EVEN and TOMAS, in profile.

TOMAS is still standing.

MUSIC fades into the background.

EVEN:  
[Uncomfortable.]  
Uh, hey.

TOMAS:  
[Smiles brightly.]  
Hey. Thought I might find you here. Mind if I sit?

TOMAS doesn’t wait for a response. He tosses his backpack on the table and straddles the bench next to EVEN, facing him and essentially blocking him into the corner.

This forces EVEN to make room for him. We get the feeling that TOMAS is used to EVEN doing just that.

EVEN keeps his eyes away from TOMAS and focuses on his notes.

TOMAS:  
[Amused as he watches EVEN’s discomfort.]  
Cutting it a little close, aren’t we?

EVEN:  
[Still writing.]  
Just a few last-minute thoughts.

TOMAS looks over at EVEN’s notebook. We can see two full pages of notes that he has written.

EVEN flips a page, still writing furiously in the margins, and we see there are at least two more pages.

TOMAS:  
[Chuckles.]  
You didn’t need to write a dissertation, Bean.

At the sound of the nickname, EVEN freezes momentarily, but then resumes writing.

EVEN:  
You know me, I always overthink things.

TOMAS:  
[Smirks, looking EVEN over.]  
Yes. I do know you.

TOMAS puts his hands on the bench between himself and EVEN. His fingers slide closer to EVEN’s thigh.

EVEN stops what he’s doing. We watch him take a breath and then carefully put his pen down. He’s quiet for a moment.

EVEN:  
Tomas…

TOMAS:  
[Still smirking as he suddenly sits back, leaning an elbow on the table.]  
Even.

EVEN glances up and then down again. He is uncharacteristically self-conscious. This is an EVEN we’ve never seen before, though it is clear that TOMAS has.

EVEN:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
[Looks up finally.]  
We need some ground rules.

TOMAS:  
[Raising his eyebrows.]  
Oh? Like…?

EVEN:  
Space, for one.

TOMAS scoots back a millimeter or two, smirking.

TOMAS:  
Better?

EVEN:  
[Nods.]  
Let’s keep our conversations about class and that’s it.

TOMAS:  
[Frowns.]  
Why?

EVEN:  
Because I asked?

TOMAS:  
Not even music? We’ve always talked about music. Photography.

EVEN:  
Fine. But stop texting me in the middle of the night.

TOMAS:  
It’s not like you sleep.

EVEN:  
I do now. Well, more often than not.

TOMAS:  
[Surprised.]  
Since when?

EVEN is silent.

TOMAS:  
Ah.  
[Grins.]  
This is about your boy. I cannot believe you’re _living_ with someone.

EVEN:  
[Looks down.]  
I don’t want him to get the wrong idea.

TOMAS:  
[Grinning wider.]  
About?

EVEN groans.

TOMAS:  
[Realization hitting him.]  
You don’t want him to know.

EVEN’s nostrils flare. He’s blinking fast.

TOMAS:  
You don’t want him to know…what we are to each other. What I am to you.

EVEN:  
[Looks at TOMAS, clearly trying to be strong in front of him.]  
You’re not anything to me, Tomas, other than my TA and the brother of my ex.

TOMAS:  
[Pretends to be wounded.]  
Wow, Even. That hurts. We were friends, weren’t we? I was there for you during some pretty rough shit. That stuff with your dad. Wasn’t I?

EVEN drops his gaze to the table.

TOMAS:  
Have you forgotten? Everything you shared with me? Everything I shared with you?  
[Leans in, lowering his voice.]  
All the little whispers in the dark.

EVEN shakes his head.

TOMAS:  
[Serious now.]  
Even.  
[Waits.]  
Even. Look at me.

EVEN looks up, his expression wary. He’s chewing on his bottom lip which is already chapped.

TOMAS places a hand on the bench as if he wants to reach for EVEN, but seems to think better of it and stops.

TOMAS:  
I’m sorry if I’m pushing too hard, Even. I just…I really miss you. It’s been a year and a half since we last…  
And I miss my friend. My little Bean. Well, Beanstalk now, I guess.  
[He laughs softly.]  
[Quieter now.]  
You know how special you are to me, Even. Don’t…please don’t tell me we can’t be friends.

EVEN:  
[Hopeful but cautious.]  
Is that really what you want? To be friends?

TOMAS:  
[Offended.]  
Of course.

EVEN:  
[Drops his gaze as he shakes his head.]  
I don’t know if...if I believe you.

TOMAS:  
[Leans back, his hands out in front of him.]  
No pressure. If I’m making you uncomfortable, I’m sorry.  
[Softly.]  
You know I never want to make you uncomfortable, Even. You know I only ever wanted to make you happy. To make you feel…good.  
[Eyes him.]  
About yourself, that is. Do you? Are you happy, Bean?

EVEN:  
[Meets TOMAS’ gaze. Almost pleading.]  
I love my life, Tomas. I love…Isak.

TOMAS nods.

EVEN studies him for a long moment.

EVEN:  
Movies and music. And class. That’s it.

TOMAS:  
[Grins.]  
Is this the list of approved topics?

EVEN:  
And stop texting me so much, especially at night. It’s fucking…wrong.

TOMAS:  
[Sits back and crosses his arms.]  
Is your Isak really that insecure? Or are you?

EVEN:  
[Frowns.]  
Neither.

TOMAS:  
Doesn’t he know you, Even? How sweet and kind and loyal you are? So loyal…  
[Trails off as his eyes wander over EVEN’s face.]  
Doesn’t he know you? Doesn’t he trust you?

EVEN:  
[Frowning.]  
Of course he does. I tell him everything.

TOMAS:  
[Narrowing his eyes.]  
Do you really? Have you told him about me? Does he know you used to follow me around like a little puppy? Does he know I’m the one who…helped you figure things out?

EVEN:  
[Eyes widen.]  
Uh…no, I…

TOMAS:  
Have you talked to him about your dad?

EVEN remains silent, worrying the pen in his hand.

TOMAS:  
[Smug.]  
Huh, so not everything.  
[Watching EVEN closely.]  
Have you…have you told anyone about me? About our special bond?

EVEN looks up, panic on on his face. He slowly shakes his head.

TOMAS:  
[Lowering his voice.]  
Because you know what would happen. They wouldn’t understand. You would lose people, people who love you. So would I.

TOMAS holds EVEN’s gaze and we can see EVEN holding his breath, his fear apparent.

TOMAS smiles and EVEN exhales, closing his eyes.

TOMAS:  
[Nodding.]  
Okay, Bean…as you wish. I’ll limit my texts to “safe” topics.  
[Winks.]  
Don’t want to…arouse suspicion.

EVEN:  
[Protests.]  
There’s nothing to suspect.

TOMAS:  
[Ignoring EVEN’s comment.]  
How about food? Can we talk about food?

EVEN:  
[Shrugs.]  
Sure, whatever.

TOMAS:  
Good. Are you going to finish that toastie?

EVEN shoves the plate toward him.

EVEN:  
Have at it.

TOMAS:  
[Takes it.]  
Thanks.  
[Takes a bite.]  
 I am curious, though.

EVEN:  
[Eyes narrowing.]  
About…?

TOMAS:  
[Carefully.]  
How did you meet Isak?

EVEN:  
[Stares TOMAS down but gives in with a sigh.]  
At school.

TOMAS:  
[Rolls his eyes.]  
I figured. At a party? Or…?

EVEN:  
[Eyes on his notebook.]  
No, an afterschool thing.

TOMAS:  
I see. And…who made the first move?

EVEN:  
[Annoyed.]  
Why are you asking?

TOMAS:  
[Shrugs.]  
Just curious.

EVEN:  
[Scratches the back of his neck.]  
I, uh… I guess it was me.

TOMAS:  
[Eyebrows raised.]  
Really? You? Huh. Maybe you have changed.  
Well, you surely have if you’ve got yourself a boyfriend and everything.  
[Toys with the bread and cheese as he speaks, a smirk curving his mouth.]  
I have to say, I am a little jealous.

EVEN freezes and looks up at TOMAS who is looking at EVEN from under his lashes. The look is predatory and unnerving.

EVEN shrinks back a bit. He seems very young to us. Young and small and not at all himself.

EVEN:  
[Breathing fast.]  
Please…

TOMAS:  
Just being honest.

EVEN:  
[Cautious.]  
Well, don’t.

TOMAS  
[Shrugs one shoulder.]  
Fine. Topic closed.  
[Crosses his arms, all business now.]  
What did you think of the film?

EVEN:  
[Sighs with relief and sags against the wall.]  
I…I think it was so self-censored they may as well not have bothered making it at all.

TOMAS:  
[Excited.]  
I know! I get that it was groundbreaking for its time. I just wish they could have taken the gloves off. Really given us a look at the brutality of slavery and the defiant triumph of the revolt. Spartacus is almost a caricature in the film.

EVEN:  
Exactly.  
[Leaning in and getting more animated.]  
Did you know that Trumbo fought against the idea of diminishing the scope of Spartacus' life?  The-the-the idea that he was a mere escapee who won a few battles against understaffed garrisons instead of the great military leader he was. This is a guy who, over the course of four years, defeated the, like, greatest legions and armies Rome could field against him! Fuck.  
[Talking faster now, his focus intense.]  
How could the studio think you could make a film where Spartacus motivates the actions of the most powerful men in Rome, in the freakin’ world, shaking Roman society down to its foundations, and then go ‘yeah, but Spartacus is just the leader of a gang of runaway convicts.’ Fucking idiots. This is why I hate big budget…  
[Trails off when TOMAS starts laughing.]  
What?

TOMAS:  
[Smiles softly.]  
I taught you well.

EVEN remains silent, his knee bouncing and his pen tapping furiously against the notebook.

TOMAS:  
[Clears his throat.]  
Right, so…Kubrick. Genius or arrogant twat?

EVEN:  
[Eyebrows flicking up.]  
Uh, both?

TOMAS:  
[Laughs out loud.]  
Oh, Bean. I’m so proud of you.

TOMAS clasps EVEN’s shoulder, squeezing it.

EVEN’s eyes are wide, intense, as he stares at TOMAS. A tiny, nervous grin dances along the curves of his mouth.

CUT TO BLACK


	11. Tension




	12. Thursdays Suck




	13. Shrunk

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FOUR

CLIP FIVE: “Shrunk”

AIR DATE: 07 September 2017

Written by Xio

INTERIOR - OFFICE - - EVENING

TITLE CARD: **Torsdag 19.03**

Shot opens on EVEN’s bouncing knee. He is seated in the chair in Dr. Markus Svindal’s office.

MUSIC [Shrunk by Aesop Rock] plays full volume. No other sound can be heard by the viewer.

QUICK CUT SHOTS:

  * EVEN’s face, jaw set and eyes unfocused as he stares blankly at a spot on the floor.
  * EVEN’s eyes closing. 
    * (FLASHBACK) – Three seconds: Young boy with bright, blonde hair.
    * (FLASHBACK) – Three seconds: Aftermath of a wreck, twisted metal, smoke and flames.
  * EVEN’s eyes opening and him taking a deep breath.
  * EVEN looking around the office. He’s the only occupant.
  * EVEN’s gaze fixating on another spot, this time on the wall. 
    * (FLASHBACK) – Five seconds: The same young boy crying, being soothed by his mother.
    * (FLASHBACK) – Two seconds: Several small toys, cars and action figures, torn to pieces on a child’s bedroom floor.
  * EVEN’s hands squeezing the arms of the chair, his fingernails leaving crescent-shaped indentations in the leather.



Wide shot of EVEN in full frame. He’s dressed in layers: jeans, a grey t-shirt, a dark green hoodie, and a navy bomber jacket.

EVEN plants his feet flat on the floor. We can see him struggle to contain the frenetic energy in his body. He’s antsy, wants to run. We can see this.

SOUND – Door closing

Behind EVEN, an out-of-focus figure approaches. The person walks between us and our view of EVEN.

EVEN looks up as the figure sits down opposite him. He blinks a few times and then curves his lips into a thin smile while the figure settles in their seat.

Lyric:  
_Tha fuck?  
I’m shrunk._

MUSIC stops.

MARKUS:  
Sorry about that, I have a patient in care, and…there was an incident.

EVEN:  
[Dialing up his smile a little.]  
No worries.

MARKUS:  
[Smiling as he crosses his legs.]  
So! First full week of classes? How was that for you?

EVEN:  
[Nodding steadily as he picks some imaginary lint from his sleeve.]  
Good, yeah. Really good. I think I chose well.

MARKUS:  
Yeah?

EVEN:  
[Meets MARKUS’ gaze.]  
Yeah, I mean. It’s not a film program, but media studies gets me on my way.

MARKUS:  
You are taking one film class, aren’t you?

EVEN:  
[Looks away, nodding again.]  
Yeah. History of film.

MARKUS:  
Sounds right up your alley.

EVEN nods.

MARKUS:  
[Waits for EVEN to respond more.]  
So…everything is good for you?

EVEN:  
[Quickly.]  
Yeah.  
[Looks at MARKUS, the thin smile returning.]  
Yep. Everything is…great.

MARKUS picks up his notepad and begins to write.

MARKUS:  
Well, I am very happy to hear that, Even. But if it gets to the point where you feel it’s-

EVEN:  
[Interrupting.]  
I know.

MARKUS stops writing, his pen hovering above the paper. Without lifting his head, he looks up at EVEN, then puts the pen down and gives EVEN his undivided attention.

EVEN:  
[Staring back for a few silent beats.]  
What?

MARKUS:  
[Shrugs one shoulder.]  
You seem…anxious.

EVEN:  
[Eyes widening a little.]  
I’m fine.  
[A smile that does not reach his eyes.]  
Really.

MARKUS:  
[Narrows his eyes.]  
Did something happen?

  * (FLASHBACK) Two seconds: Tomas smiling open-mouthed at EVEN, focus on Tomas’ teeth. Tomas laughing.



EVEN blinks once. Twice.

EVEN:  
No.  
[Worries the pointy tip of one canine tooth with the tip of his tongue, his knee bouncing again.]  
Nothing.

MARKUS waits.

EVEN:  
[Breaking eye contact.]  
Thursdays are rough, that’s all.

MARKUS:  
[Knits his fingers together and cups them on his knee, listening.]  
Rough in what way?

EVEN:  
[Sighs and runs his hands down his thighs.]  
Well, I’ve got work in the morning, class in the afternoon…

MARKUS:  
And me in the evening. That’s a long day.

EVEN:  
Yeah.  
[Chews his lip for a second.]  
Do you think…? Do I really need to be here? Weekly, I mean.

MARKUS:  
[Frowns with surprise but then recovers.]  
What do you think, Even? Do you feel like you need weekly sessions?

EVEN:  
I don’t…  
[Trails off as his eyes wander.]  
I don’t know.

MARKUS:  
[Leaning forward and bracing his elbows on his knees.]  
I could give you my professional opinion, Even, but I’d rather hear your thoughts. Do you think you need to see me every week?

EVEN:  
[Studies MARKUS for a breath or two, calculating.]  
Let’s stick with it for now.

This seems to please MARKUS. He sits back and picks up his notepad, jotting something down before speaking again.

MARKUS:  
That’s exactly the right answer, Even. Exactly right.

EVEN:  
[Small grin as he watches MARKUS write.]  
I thought you said there were no right or wrong answers.

MARKUS:  
[Lifts his eyes to EVEN’s.]  
There’s always a right and a wrong, Even. Always.

EVEN’s expression is a mask of indifference.


	14. Prøve

SKAM

SESONG FIVE: EVEN

EPISODE FOUR

CLIP SIX: “PRØVE”

AIR DATE: 08.09.17

Written by Xio

EXTERIOR – HØYENHALL SKOLE- - MID-AFTERNOON

TITLE CARD: **Fredag, 15.33**

MUSIC [Chill Bill by Rob $tone, Davi$, Spooks]

Shot opens on a group of young kids, mostly boys but also a few girls, skateboarding on the steps next to a grey building.

QUICK CUT SHOTS:

  * A dark-haired, olive-skinned boy (about 9) does an ollie flip as he lands at the bottom of the steps.
  * A tall blond boy slides on his board down the metal railing, nearly wiping out at the bottom. His friends laugh with him when he recovers his footing.
  * A dark-skinned girl stands with two other girls. CAMERA pans down to her feet where she is balancing on a skateboard.
  * Shot of the building’s exterior with “Høyenhall skole” emblazoned in dark letters against the white wall.
  * Shot of students, some pretty young, exiting the building escorted by adults.



CAMERA cuts to EVEN who is leaning against a bicycle rack, his phone in his hand.

CAMERA cuts to the school doors where we see YOUSEF emerge, smiling at a young girl and the woman holding her hand to walk her out of the building.

YOUSEF waves goodbye to them. We see the moment he spots EVEN. His smile dims a little and a frown creases his forehead. He looks down at the ground for a moment and we watch him make the decision to walk over to us/EVEN.

EVEN looks up from his phone as YOUSEF approaches.

EVEN:  
Heading home?

YOUSEF:  
Yeah.

EVEN stands and they turn together to go.

MUSIC stops

CUT TO…

EXTERIOR – EN ROUTE to MANGELRUD T-BANE

The boys walk slowly, side by side, in no particular hurry.

YOUSEF:  
So…

EVEN:  
So…

They laugh.

YOUSEF:  
Were you in the neighbourhood?

EVEN:  
No, I…I wanted to talk to you.

YOUSEF:  
[Nervous laugh.]  
Sounds serious.

EVEN:  
[Small smile.]  
I hope not.

YOUSEF:  
I hope you didn’t come all the way down here to warn me about Sana.  
[Grins.]  
Cause, you know, that ship has sailed.

EVEN:  
[Smirking.]  
Oh yeah?

YOUSEF:  
[Nods, looking off.]  
Yeah. Me and her against the world, and all.  
[Looks back to EVEN.]  
Besides, Elias already gave me the speech.

EVEN:  
The speech?

YOUSEF:  
The “hurt her and you die a slow death” big brother speech.

EVEN:  
[Chuckling.]  
Ah, well I’m glad you got the message.

YOUSEF:  
[Smiles.]  
Yeah, but feel free to give your own.

EVEN:  
Nah. I trust you with Sana. Besides, she’d kill you herself if you fucked it up.

YOUSEF:  
[Nods in agreement.]  
She would. And I’d let her.

EVEN:  
Smart man.

They’re quiet as they reach the station and silently agree to find a quiet spot to wait for the train.

The sky is grey and it’s beginning to rain.

EVEN looks up at the clouds and closes his eyes, letting a few drops hit his face before he turns back to YOUSEF, who patiently waits for EVEN to speak.

EVEN:  
Yeah, so… Elias is what I wanted to talk to you about. Sana’s worried. _I’m_ worried. He seems…lost.

YOUSEF:  
[Takes a deep breath.]  
Yeah, he’s not been himself for a while now, but it’s been worse lately. And he’s stopped talking to me.

EVEN’s eyesbrows rise with surprise.

YOUSEF:  
I don’t mean he stopped talking to me at all, I just mean…about anything important. He doesn’t really tell me what’s on his mind. It’s all…pretty superficial. Gym talk. Girls. Cars.

EVEN:  
Is he seeing someone? Maybe trouble there?

YOUSEF:  
[Thinking.]  
I honestly don’t know. I haven’t heard him mention anyone, but then he’s been hanging out with a whole new crowd of people.  
[Nods toward EVEN.]  
Some of your old friends from Bakka.

EVEN:  
Yeah, Eskil and that crew. Nice guy, fun, but kinda irresponsible. His family has a lot of money, so there’s no real reason for him to make anything of his life.

YOUSEF:  
[Shakes his head.]  
Must be nice.  
[Looks at EVEN for a long moment.]  
Did Elias say anything to you? After Sonja’s party? I know he stayed there overnight. Did you guys talk?

EVEN:  
[Shrugs one shoulder.]  
A little. He just said he’s struggling a bit with what he wants out of life. Nothing specific, and nothing that told me why he’s been drinking so much.

YOUSEF:  
Shit, yeah. That’s… He’s really thrown himself into that. It’s kinda scary how quickly it happened. One beer at a party, sure. But this?

EVEN:  
When did it start?

YOUSEF:  
[Thinking.]  
I don’t know when it started, but I first noticed it around May of last year. It was the first time I saw him drink anything other than beer. He was doing shots at this party we went to. He got so wasted.  
[Looks at EVEN.]  
He’s not cool when he’s trashed. Some…crazy things come out of his mouth.

EVEN purses his lips.

YOUSEF:  
I asked him about it and he said something about being Norwegian and _rites of passage_ or something.  
[Thinking.]  
I think that’s actually when he stopped going to Friday prayers regularly.

EVEN:  
[Brows raised.]  
He didn’t mention that, but it did seem like he’s having a crisis of faith.

YOUSEF:  
[Laughs to himself.]  
Aren’t we all?

EVEN studies him.

YOUSEF keeps his eyes on the train tracks for a full minute before turning to EVEN.

EVEN:  
I want to help him but I don’t know how. I feel like I don’t really know him anymore. Or you.  
Any of you.

YOUSEF:  
[A pained expression crosses his face.]  
Even…  
[Takes a deep breath and then looks down at his feet.]  
I don’t think I’ll ever forgive myself for what I did to you. Said to you.

YOUSEF looks up at EVEN who silently watches him.

They stare at each other for a few heartbeats.

EVEN drops his gaze.

YOUSEF:  
Do you think you can forgive me?

EVEN:  
[Looks up.]  
Nothing to forgive. You were probably right to say what you said. I did need to…not be around you guys. I was toxic, Yousef. Dangerous to everyone.  
[Looks down again.]  
Even myself.

YOUSEF winces.

EVEN:  
It hurt.  
[Begins rocking himself a little.]  
I can’t pretend it didn’t, it hurt a lot.

EVEN looks up to find YOUSEF watching him, his face filled with sadness.

YOUSEF:  
You gotta understand. Mikael, he… He’s like a little brother to me. Even though he’s older, he’s not. You know? He’s…gentle. Naïve, maybe. We all look out for him. And after…after that stuff happened with you two, he just…  
[He shrugs.]  
I’d never seen him like that, and it scared the hell out of me. I was angry at you for…well…

EVEN:  
[Nodding.]  
I get it, I do.

YOUSEF:  
I was only worried about him, I didn’t even _think_ about what it meant for you.  
[Turns to EVEN, his tone almost pleading.]  
But, Even, you have to know that I never meant for you to stay away forever. When I told you to keep away from Mikael, I didn’t mean… I never meant for you to go away. To leave us, leave him.

EVEN is watching YOUSEF, his jaw tense and his eyes glassy. His nostrils flare and we can see the impact of YOUSEF’s words on him. We can also see him biting back words.

YOUSEF:  
I love Mikael. He’s my brother, but…Even…so were you. The stuff I said to you...

EVEN blinks and looks away.

YOUSEF:  
[Lowering his voice, which waivers.]  
I missed you. We all did. And when I heard you tried to…

YOUSEF reaches out and touches EVEN’s arm.

EVEN slowly turns his head, looking down at the hand on his arm first, and then up to YOUSEF’s face.

YOUSEF:  
I’m so, _so¸_ sorry. Please…I….

EVEN shakes his head and takes a deep breath.

EVEN:  
How are we going to help Elias? Because the path he’s on, it doesn’t lead anywhere good.

YOUSEF:  
[Removes his hand from EVEN and runs it through his hair.]  
I don’t know. Maybe an intervention or something?

EVEN snorts.

YOUSEF:  
What?

EVEN:  
Nothing. That’s not a bad idea, but we’d have to disguise it as a party or he’d bolt as soon as we started.

YOUSEF:  
[Nodding.]  
Not a bad idea.

EVEN:  
I have good ones occasionally.

YOUSEF:  
[Grins.]  
Like the great dance battle of 2016?

EVEN:  
[Laughing softly.]  
We never did settle on a champion.

YOUSEF:  
Well, it came down to me and you. And we both know who would have won.

EVEN eyes YOUSEF, a smile playing on his lips.

EVEN:  
Totally.

YOUSEF grins at him, the grin growing wider as they stare at each other.

EVEN’s grin matches.

Finally the bubbling mirth between them spills over and YOUSEF nudges EVEN’s shoulder.

YOUSEF:  
[Laughing.]  
You still think you could have won! I don’t believe it.

In the near distance we see the train arriving. The wind whips loudly as it approaches and the two men have to raise their voices to speak.

EVEN:  
I would have danced circles around you and you know it.

The two men wait for the approaching train, stepping on and finding seats when it arrives.

CAMERA – Shot is taken through the open doors as we watch the pair settle in for the ride.

YOUSEF:  
[Removing the hood from his head, still laughing.]  
You’re delusional.

EVEN:  
[Shrugs.]  
Nah, just bipolar.

YOUSEF:  
[Turning to EVEN, shocked.]  
What?

The doors close.

CUT TO BLACK

MUSIC [Strangers by Portishead]

CREDITS


End file.
